Mushroom Kingdom
' |- |'Founded''' || July 12, 2007 |- |'Team Color' || Aqua |- |'King of the Mushroom Kingdom' || *Archon |- |'Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom' || *Trace |- |'Lords and Ministers' || *Lord High Vanguard - SirWilliam *Lord High Treasurer - Raken *Lord High Envoy - AirMe *Chair of the Chambers Council - bros *High Justice - Gedt *Minister of Communications - kamichi *Academy Headmaster - Monorojo *Minister of Recruitment - tolkheleknar *Minister of Intelligence - Brotherington |- |- |- |'Government' || Constitutional Monarchy |- |'Strength' || 3,207,122 (as of February 28, 2008) |} The Mushroom Kingdom is an Aqua team alliance announced on July 12, 2007. Since then, it has grown to over 150 members and over 3,200,000 total nation strength. A top-heavy alliance - possessing a large average nation strength - focus is placed on the alliance's proficient Military and efficient Treasury. The MK has become home to some of CyberNation's biggest names. History TDSM8 Merger On July 28, 2007 it was announced that TDSM8 would be merging into the Mushroom Kingdom, with the former's treaties carrying over. Nearly five months later, TDSM8 broke off from the MK and reformed as an alliance. The Unjust Path and The Unjust War The Mushroom Kingdom was one of the signatory alliances to the now-defunct Unjust Path bloc, along with the Goon Order of Neutral Shoving, \m/, Genmay, and The Phoenix Federation. During The Unjust War, the MK engaged both the New Polar Order - declaring war on September 11, 2007 in defense of the GOONS and Genmay - and the Multicolored Cross-X Alliance - who came to the defense of the NpO the following day. The MK made use of first-strike nukings, before surrendering on September 17. Post-Surrender Following the surrender, which included a grand total of $600 million in reparation payments as well as the cancellation of all treaties, excluding the Genesis ToA, the Mushroom Kingdom looked inward, to rebuilding and reform. This culminated in the total overhaul of the banking system, under the authority of Seerow. Additionally, the alliance reevaluated itself and its position on Planet Bob, with alliance attitudes changing considerably. The surrender terms ended on November 16, 2007 at 9:45 PM (Server Time). The Shark War In defense of their friends at the Prism Protection Front - specifically, Opethian - and as a result of ongoing grievances with an alliance considered not in control of its members, the Mushroom Kingdom declared war on the We Are Perth Army on February 1, 2008. MK's armed forces, commanded by SirWilliam, mobilized quickly and with minimal preparation, forcing a surrender just two days later. Current Treaties ToA with [[Genesis]] - Signed 7/31/07 MADP with [[League Of Shadows Treaty]] - Signed 11/16/07 MDP with [[Ragnarok]] - Signed 11/16/07 PIAT with [[Random Insanity Alliance]] - Signed 11/17/07 ACT with [[North Atlantic Defense Coalition]] - Signed 11/23/07 Protector of [[Auroran Empire]] - Signed 12/1/07 MDP with [[The Atlantic Empire]] - Signed 2/7/08 MDP with [[UNH]] - Signed 2/13/08 MDP with [[Royal Order of St. George]] - 2/22/08 MADP with [[Deck of Cards]] - Signed 2/24/08 Contact Forums: http://thecastlehall.com IRC: #mushroom on irc.coldfront.net Category: Aqua team alliances